Noche De Gritos
by 123456c
Summary: ¡Especial De Halloween!


**¡SORPRESA!, pues no tenía ideas. Jeje. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

><p>En El Futuro...<p>

Un jovén de 17 años, cabello negro, con rasgos asiaticos, con unos profundos ojos azules-grisaceos, su vestimenta, como la de su padre, al igual que sus lanzadoras, una babosa infierno en su hombro, Takeshi Lanjua Montaner. (¿Te suena familiar Nicolle? XD). Pero no venía solo.

Una joven de 17 años, cabello negro, recogido en una cola de caballo, para arriba, con un fleco cubriendo su ojos derecho, rasgos asiaticos, con ojos azules-grisaceos, que dejarían a cualquiera sin aliento, labios pintados de rosa claro, su vestimenta, una blusa, manga corta, azul claro, con una apertura en la espalda, que deja ver una blusa de tirantes blanca, un pantalón blanco, hasta la rodilla, con una botas de combate blancas, lanzadora como la de su madre, solo que, color blanca, una babosa paraiso (Descenso de Nicolle :3), en su hombro, ella es, Gwen Lanjua Montaner (-₩-).

Los gemelos Lanjua, se encaminaban al refugio Shane, la antigua banda de Shane, ya no vivía alli, esa era una residencia para la nueva banda, al entrar se encontraron con...

Un joven, de cabello negro-azuloso, con ojos verdes esmeralda, su vestimenta, basicamente la misma cuando él y los demas fueron absorbidos por esa babosa Rendium, junto con una joven de cabello rojizo, y ojos azules, su vestimenta, la misma que el joven.

Una joven de cabello azul claro, hasta los hombros, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y dos cerca del derecho, pero no lo tapaba, con ojos color miel puro, que brillan si cae la noche, tambien si esta la intriga y la desición, piel de tono... Como el de Hielo, no se como se llama ese tono de piel (._.), labios pintados de azul, su vestimenta, un pantalón de cuero color negro, (Estilo Ada Wong de Resident Evil 6), una blusa de tirantes color rojo, con una chaqueta negra encima, guantes de cuero negro, sin dedos, con botas de combate de cuero hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su lanzadora, como la de Stocker, solo que color blanca, en su mano derecha, cinturones con tubos para babosas en sus piernas.

- Takeshi, Gwen, que bueno verlos. Saludo Kassandra, los susodichos le sonrieron, devolviendole el gesto.

- ¿Cómo va todo?. Pregunto Will.

- Nada malo, todo ha estado bien, aparte del entrenamiento, todo es normal. Respondio Takeshi, encogiendose los hombros.

- ¿Y cómo te va con Lenna?. Pregunto Kassandra, picaramente, logrando risas por parte de Gwen, miradas sorprendidas por parte de Will y Jade, y un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Takeshi. (Lenna es la hija de Pili, de "En Cuerpo Y Alma" MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA).

- ¡DIANA!. Reclamo Takeshi tan o más rojo que el cabello de Jade, (Algo que quiero aclarar, en realidad, Kassandra se llama Diana, pero ella prefiere que le llamen Kassandra, Kassa o Kass, es como el caso de Trixie).

- Bien... Pondre ya la...

- No sin nosotros. Comento alguien en la puerta, interrumpiendo a Will, todos voltearon y vieron a Lucy, con Adrian, Helena, Que llevaba puesto una camisa negra que se amarra por el cuello, shorts blancos, y zapatillas blancas, su lanzadora como la de Trixie, solo que color negra, sin decoraciones, ni nada de eso, con un cinturón de babosa en sus shots, en diagonal, a la izquierda.

Tambien estaban Brian y Terri.

Brian tenía una camisa de ejercicios celeste, con un pantalón gris, y zapatos negros, su lanzadora era como la de Nachos, solo que sus tubos son azules, y su color era azul oscuro, cinturón para babosas, pasando por su pecho.

Terri tenía ya 14 años, traía una camisa roja, con un pantalón negro, y botas negras, su lanzadora era como la de Hielo, solo que color negra, cinturón para babosas en sus pantalones.

- Terri, hermanito. Saludo Kassandra.

- Hola, hermanita. Saludo el peliverde.

- Bien, ya estamos completos, ahora si pondre la pelicula. Dijo Will, todos se sentaron, mientras Jade, traía palomitas, y sodas, y Will mostro una cajita, y cuando la abrio, se pudo ver la imagen de un hombre completamente blanco, con el cabello negro, sonriendo tetricamente, y con sangre en la boca, la pelicula se llamaba **"Jeff The Killer" **(No me pregunten nada ._.), esto asusto un poco a todos, Takeshi, Gwen, Terri y Kass, solo se encogieron los hombros, ya han visto cosas peores... O al menos eso creen.

La pelicula inicio, al principio no se asustaron mucho, pero casi a la mitad de la pelicula, casi ni podían estirar sus brazos para tomar un poco de palomitas.

- ¡AHHH!. Grito una mujer en la pelicula, luego se escucharon sonidos de apuñalamientos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritaron todos, cuando se escucho un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

- ¡No!, ¡No! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!. Se escucho gritar en la pelicula.

- Go To Sleep... - Se escucho una voz tetrica y macabra, en la pelicula.

- ¡AHHH!. Grito alguien en la pelicula, cuando se escucharon sonidos de mutilaciones y gritos.

Todos estaban palidos con esto, Will y Lucy que eran morenos, (Will tiene el mismo tono de piel que su padre Eli Shane, y a Eli lo pintan como un moreno, xD), parecía que en realidad fuesen palidos, ambos se abrazaban por el miedo, Terri tenía tics en su ojo izquierdo, incluso Kassandra tenía los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, y sus manos temblaban, pero lo raro, era que Takeshi y Gwen estaban tranquilos, y sonrientes, adoraban las peliculas de terror... Si... Eso lo heredaron de su madre (-_-).

Luego de media hora, la pelicula termino con un "Go To Sleep...". Will fue, y saco la pelicula, todos estaban con la boca abierta.

- Eso fue asombroso. Comento Gwen, y todos, menos Takeshi, le miraron. - ¿Qué?, a Takeshi y a mi nos gustan este tipo de peliculas.

Takeshi abrio un poco los ojos, y sonrio, despues le susurro algo a Gwen, y ella sonrio.

- Bueno, quiero aclarar que... - Kassandra iba a continuar, pero...

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritaron Takeshi y Gwen, y cuando todos vieron, estos habían desaparecido...

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... Jeje, es epoca de Halloween y yo no me quería quedar atras así que...<strong>

**Con lo de la pelicula de "Jeff The Killer" no me la he visto, así que no se como es basicamente, solo plantee mi idea.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon...**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**

**PD: Se preguntaran, ¿Para mi quien es la Princesa Del Lemon?, bueno para mi es...**

**Redoble de tambor.**

***Suenan***

**ELIZABETH300 (No se si así es el nombre)**


End file.
